Tell you my feelings
by partnersandlovers
Summary: It's an E/O One-Shot. All I need is your touch, wake me up with your lips!


_Hey!_

_You don't have to do that but it would make me really happy if you tell me later what you think about that fanficion..._

_Have fun and enjoy that story._

_-Charlyn-_

* * *

**Tell You My Feelings**

He looked down at her. At his 'sleeping beauty'. Sure, she was always beautiful but he had never seen her like this before. She lay in his arms and she looked so peaceful. He'd seen her sleeping often, but today she was without any fear or worry. He just couldn't look away.

He brushed his fingers cautiously over her soft cheek. She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers softly. Her eyes still closed. She moved a little closer and leaned her head on his chest. He heard her regular breath. She was still sleeping.

He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. He moved his hand slowly up and down her back.

He felt her press her lips to his chest. She looked up at him with tired, beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes. A sweet smile on her face. He smiled back. His eyes always on hers. He was so fascinated and impressed with her eyes. He couldn't avert his gaze. Like always.

_All I need is your touch__, wake me up with your lips. _

"Did I wake you," he asked quietly with his big-fat Elliot Stabler smile.

"Yeah, but like I know you...," she stopped and leaned forward to kiss him on his lips, "everything was intentional."

"Hmm...maybe...maybe not," he said laughing. She pushed him softly at his arm. "Hey! What have I done to deserve that," he asked jokingly and held her wrists.

"Oh...you don't dare to do it, Stabler. Can you hear me? You don't dare it," she said as his fingers moved to her stomach to tickle her.

"Are you sure," he asked at he started to tickle her.

"Oh no! Please! El...Elliot. Please. Stop," she screamed and laughed at the same time. He finally let her go and she moved to the other side of the bed.

"Our relationship is too new to do something like that," she pointed her finger at him. He moved closer to her.

"Our relationship is ten years, Sweetheart," he told her.

"But you know what I mean," she said and then started to smile, "I just don't like tickling, okay?"

He started to laugh and kissed her softly. "Okay," he whispered into her ear.

He looked into her face. She was lost in her thoughts, "What are you thinking," he asked quietly.

She smiled and answered, "I thought about yesterday...and I asked myself...why we needed so long to find us..."

"I don't know, but I'm happy that we didn't need longer," and he thought of the previous day too.

_He kneeled down beside her desk and took her pen out of her hand._

_"Hey," she protested without any enthusiasm. She looked up at him._

_"What's wrong," he asked softly and looked into __her eyes. He could see confusion. But he could see something other, too. He didn't know what it was. He knew her eyes but this gaze was not like everything else he ever seen at her. No, that's not right. He'd seen it before...often. But he never knew what it meant. And she never gave him an answer._

_"I have to go," s__he said and tried not to start crying. _

_"Okay," he whispered and stood up__, "It's late-" but she interrupted him._

_"I meant I have to go...__forever," she said sadly and stood up too. He turned around abruptly. The shock in his eyes. He didn't understand the world anymore._

_"Why," he asked, his voice vibrated. She breathed havily. One...two...three times before she started._

_"I...the last ten years...I tried...I tried....not to feel what I feel..__ and... now... I can't do this anymore...it...breaks me.. everyday more," she stopped._

_"Liv...what? I...we can do this together. I don't know what you'__re talking about, but I'll help you. Whatever it is. I promise," he said but she put her trembled hand on his arm to stop him._

_"No El...__ you can't help me. And...and.. if I do now what I want to do since..._ten_ years...I believe you want that I go."_

_Tears starte__d to run down her face. He didn't know what Olivia wanted to say to him. He just heard the words "go... forever," all the time in his head. He was so confused. _

_"Olivia," he said quietly. _

_Every emotion in her face. In her eyes. It was hard fo__r her to breath. Her heart beat faster and faster. She saw his face and the pain in his eyes. Why? She moved slowly closer to him and put her hands on his cheeks. She brushed her thumbs over his strong but soft lips. How long she wanted to touch these lips? Feel these lips on hers? More tears ran down her face. She didn't know what happened. A few minutes ago, she sat at her desk and did paper-work and now she stood there. Her hands on his face and cried. And then she pressed her lips on his. Just short._

_As she separated from him she didn'__t look into his eyes. She took her jacket and walked fast out of the precinct. _

_"Liv," he said. Cunfused. Shocked. And his heart beat so fast he thought it would explode. _

_She kissed him. He NEVER thought that it would ever__ happen. He dreamed about it…often. He never thought she felt the same. He always thought: Why would a woman like Olivia have something with a guy like me??? But she kissed him. And now she was gone. She thought he didn't feel the same way like she did. But why? Did she never realized how he always stared at her? How he blushed when she would give him compliments? Did she never realize that he did all about her? That she was the reason why he stood up every morning?_

She don't know that it's all about her, she don't know I can't live without her.  
She's my world, she's my everything and she thinks she needs me.

_He ran down on the street but he couldn__'t see her anymore. And so he took his car and drove to her house. He could see the light in her apartment. Thanks god she was home safely. _

_He knew sh__e gave him the key for emergencies. But this was an emergency, wasn't it? She never would open the door for him. But it was important. He had to talk to her. To tell her that they _could_ be happy together._

_He ran up the stairs__ to her apartment. Two steps at a time. As he reahed the door he stopped for a moment but just to breath. Then he knocked. No reaction inside. _

_"Liv...open...__please...or I...I come in," he said and knocked again. Still nothing. And so he took the key and opened the door. He saw her sitting on the couch. _

_"El, leave me alone__," she said and stood up. He saw that she was crying. Probably since they kissed in the precinct. _

_"No! You can't kiss me Liv and don't leave me the chance to tell you my feelings," he said and moved closer and closer to her._

_"Please," she begged as he put one hand on her cheek and with his thumb he whiped her tears away. But more r__an down her face. His other hand laid on her waist._

_"I love you Olivia Benson. You understand? I love you and I want to b__e with you. I want to see you.. us happy. I want to see your laugh. Every morning...every night. Ever. I want you. Just you and no one else," he said and pressed his lips on hers._

"Yeah...me too," she said smiling. Then suddenly he turned her around so that he was laying on the top of her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her legs around his body. "Elliot. I. Love. You." she said between kisses. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too," he said and started to kiss her again. "You. Don't Know. How. Much."

_Shoe laces untied__, you can dry your eye  
Perfect shadows lie behind us and this is the day I make you mine_

* * *

_Yeah, that was a short story about Elliot and Olivia. I don't know what I would do without reading about E/O and writing. I hope you liked that story. I've started to write because I was so creative. And yep... that is it xD_

_Next week Wildlife ;)_

_-Charlyn-_


End file.
